


OMl U DAnganRONpa FANgurL YES u REEd DiS

by SnizzleSauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cringe, F/M, Gen, I'll have two number nines, Jello is good, M/M, Multi, Other, This Is STUPID, cringy, no jk It's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnizzleSauce/pseuds/SnizzleSauce
Summary: Just a bunch of crack fics





	1. Komahina: The Beauty in Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda meets the love of his life, but with pain of course.

nigito wuz standin near a doorr an he gut hit so he wuz running an cring cuz he thot no 1 liekd him. he went to bench and wuz cri. Hijime swor he herd somin so he looked arond but no1 wuz der. he den started to wak and saw nigito. nigito wuz cri. hjime wuz sad so he says "hey"

nigito stop cri and saw hjime. Omggg so kute! butt den he relize OMG HE HIT MEH WITH THE DOORR! HE DOS NOT LIEK ME! "U NO LIEK ME!" nigito said and start cri. "nu u r wrong" hjime said. so den dey made out and chiki ceam and saw an she got anger so she fell don.

 

da end.


	2. Naegiri: Asahina would be Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi gets some help with the scent of a sweet treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yelo I don't ship this either

Kyoko wuz sadz. U no y? bcuz shee wuz investig8 bi herself. she start cri. "I want 2 investig8 wid some1 dat iz h0t" sed Kyocoa. Makoko herd and strted 2 wak to kyocoa 2 help her investig8. "u r n0t h0t makoko" saiz kyocoa. Makoko gotz sad so he start cri. he rlly want 2 investig8. kyocoa saiz fine an dey investig8 togeder. makoko dot kyocoa wuz pritty so he sniff her hair. It smeld liek donuts (Hina: DONUTS?!? WHERE?!?!). "did u eat donuts kyocoa" makoko askesd. "omg how d u no?" asked kyocoa. "u r mah new boifreind." den dey made out.


	3. OumaSai: Personal Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara investigates with Ouma.

Seihaira was envestigeten wid grandma(ouma)

"leve me alon"saiz seihaira

"k" saiz grandma an m@ces owt wid keeboh

Den grandma gut a robo d!ck insid him dat nite 

da end


	4. SoudaSonia: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda plans on confessing to Sonia. Will he get the love of his life?

I h8 dis ship but my sis ships it so whatever.

Souda looked into Sonia's eyes and thought today was the day to tell her. He took a deep breath and..."Sonia....I love you" 

"lol i no but u stink" saiz sunia lookin 4 gunduem. Soda cri


	5. Hinanami: The New Ultimate Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami plays a game with Hinata only to discover how good he is.

"HIIINNNAAATTTAAAA!"

"Wut"

"PLay GAMU WITH M3!"

"0k."

P1nata grabz th3 gamu control3r fr0m Nenemi's hand an startz 2 play a we1rd gamu. He w1ns. Nenemi getz trigerd and flipz a table.

"ONI CHUN H0W CULD U?!?!?!?!?11?!?!?/1

Nenemi getz 2 tierd frum screming and goez 2 slep

becuz P1nata poisend h3r!!!!!!!!!!-gasp-!!!!!!!!111!!!1!!!!!!!!1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST SOMETHING PLEASEEEE I AM SO FRICKEN BOOORREEEDD
> 
> no seriously please request something. I have no Idea what to write and I really enjoy writing this.


	6. Fuck you Saionji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saionji...
> 
> that's it
> 
> requested by Kisha KK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I luv you Saionji I am sorry

"H3y h3y tsumickey! U suc!"

tsumickey cri

"H3y Methiru! U r g2y 4 me!"

"tru."

"ew g2y pig."

"H3y cola!"

"meh name is souda."

"Ik lozer"

cola- I men souda punch sayonje

souda would've killed her...

but tsumiki beat him to it.............

;)


	7. Chapter 7

OMG DID U GUYS HEAR SAIHARAS VOICE?!?!

WATCH OMEGAVALWIN

 

NO JOKE I WAS SO SAD I CRIED! I AM NOT KIDDING

 

 

WOIHDIUDHWUHDUWHD COME BACk TO US SAIHARA

 

I WAS GONNA PLAY THE ENGLISH VERSION

 

BUT WHEN THE GAME COMES OUT IM SETTING THE AUDIO TO JAPANESE

 

MAYBE

 

 

 

 

 

 

I NEED TO COMPLAIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ALSO SHIROGANE AND OUMAS VOICES ARE LIKE DAMNNNN

 

MOMOTAS VOICE ON THE OTHER HAND

 

 

PUT IT IN ME DADDY


	8. Eugene Togami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you my bby Kisha KK for requesting this
> 
>  
> 
> CAN YOU FEEL IT NOW MR. TOGAMI?!?!?
> 
>  
> 
> Togami is mr krabs and things dont turn out well.
> 
> lol he isnt even mr krabs, he acts more like togami than mr krabs.

"R u fellin it kno mr toegami?!"

"nu"

Mr mukoto and fuckawa wer taking toegami placez

BUt toGAmI Ain'T N0 PEAsanT 

so he hitz mukoto and fuckawa

mukoto getz mad, and fuckawa gets turned on

 

toegami then leafs in hiz limouzine whil drinkin a cupp of t

"goo-bai peasants."

mukoto and fuckawa get runned over

Rip ;(

Meanwhil, toegami gets back hom, admiring his mony and krabby patties. he smilez ass a singl ter runz down hiz cheeck 

 

Itz the next day. Mr. toegami is in his offic, countening mony. "100,103, 100,104, 100,105"

toegami is not a peasant, so he nose hoow 2 count

 

Meanwhile, Kiregiri is at de cash regizter

 

"Uhh, cn I get a krabby patty? Make sur its 100% beef, or aliens wilz cum."

"go away hagacurry."

hagacurry cri

mr. toegami just lost a cumstomer, witc mens he lost mony!!!!111!11!

"helo kiregiri." sayz zombi mukoto, fliping krabby patties.

"ew."

mr toegami haz had enof of diz. He slaps kiregiri

"You burned."

"wut"

"I men fired. u fired."

"yay"

toegami haz enough and shoots her with mony 

her corpse iz on da flor

shi

wut to do

 

"mukoto boi."

"yez?"

"drag hr corpse int0 da kitchn"

 

after a l0t of strugeling and groping a ded gurls non-existent b00bs, dey get hur into the kitchen.

 

"r u a butcher mukoto?"

"no"

"well u r 2day. We gout no mor krabby patties, so use kiregiri 2 mke krabby patties"

"nO M0re KraBBy PattieS?!!?111!/!?!?!?"

"yes. nw hury."

 

the line was extra long at the Krabby Patty

 

"drn"

0uma, or uh, plank0uma is at the chum buket. He seez the relly long line. He anger.

 

"Ouma-kun, give it up."

"n0t now Kiibo, uh i mean karen, uhh kiibaren, shuz ur yap."

 

The next day, the lin at the Krabby Patty got longer. But yesterday they ran out of meat, didn't they? well, whatever, the problem iz Kiibaren culd not find plank0uma anywer

 

"plank0uma? Plank0uma? wer r u?"

 

I wonder where he went...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eahodweffi dont know what to write.


	9. Saionji and the Orange Gumball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saionji really needs her orange gumball.

Seonji iz sad. Rlly sad. Wut culd cher her up? Ohoohohoho Ik, candie! Yey! Seonji left methiru’s room (Don't ask why she was in there. We all know) and went over acroz the stret 2 a suppermarkt, and ther, was a gumball mechine! “Yay! Gum!” Seonji took out a quartr (from where?) and put it in the mechine. She wuz hopein 4 an ornge gumball. She lifteed the litle lifty thingie, wut iz it called? Wutever. She lifted the thin an insid was a pink gumball. BUt sHE NEeded ORnge!!!!!12!2!!32! She tried, agen and agen. She got pinkz, bluuez, redz, greenz, yellowz, and purplez, but no ornge. “UOSHDYIGSU!” Seoji givez up and breks the gumball mechine with a hamer. She finelly got an ornge gumball. Yum!


	10. Casino's BITCHESSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste goes to a casino with Yamada

"Wer here!"

"Ik Shuddap fatso." Yamada opens hiz car dorr and celest getz out. she den slaps him.

"owwow wut wuz dat 4?!?" 

"leave"

"finneeee."

yamada leaves.

celest goes into a casino. she gos over to a table with a bunch of people playin bleck jeck.

"helo, mum, i mean mom, uh m'am. wutz ur bet?"

celest taeks out $10983820101084756473828101048491111049458032.

"woah"

teh dealer hands every1 ther cards. celest looks at her cards. a king and a 4.

"hit or stand."

celest and moar ppl say hit

celest gets a 7

she wins lots of money.

"weit, m'am. how old r u?"

oh no. celest in big troble.

 

"21"

celest expert lier

 

"ok. Lemme see ur ID."

 

"ok fine im a teenageer"

 

"GET hER!!!@1@!@!@!!!@!"

 

celest run

but she still hav lots of money 

 

oh no the polic

"stap rite ther!"

she loses all her moeny

 

celest, poorlest

 

"helo celest."

"go away yamada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda bad but whatever


	11. KuzuPeko: Death is too painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko's last moments on this earth are Fuyuhiko's saddest momets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY ANGST UP AHEAD ;(((

"u in?' fuckahiko asks

"yes" seyz pico

wut r they doin?

PLAying ROBloX

THEY PLAYIN MUERDER MISTERI

a gameu

fuckahiko is sherif, an pico iz...

MURDER

*le gasp*

' ∂σ уσυ ℓιкє ιт ωнєη ι туρє ℓιкє ∂1ѕ??' types fuckahiko into da chat

"no"pico says threu her hedphones

pico eyes hurt lookin at da font

she anger

she head over to fuckahiko and pulls out her nife

but fuckahiko acidentlee sh00ts

' 


	12. Kiibouma: Does It Feel Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H0t smut ;)

"A-Ah! Ouma-kun!"

Ouma continued to move his hand up and down on the long, metal, 'member'. He moved the tip a little and out came a white substance.

"Ah! Ouma-kun!"

Ouma licked the white substance off the tip as Kiibo let out a loud shriek. Ouma moved the tip more and out came out even more of the white substance, which sprayed on both of the boys.

"Ah! Ouma-kun! Look! I'm covered in whipped cream! I told you not to do that in front of me. I....I get jealous when you interact with metal objects that are not me...."

"L00L!!!1!! SRRY. WH1PP3D CR3AM IZ G00D!!!11!1!2. L0L0L0L0L0L0L!!!!!!!!112!1!1!1!2!2!2!2!!!!!1!!1!1!1!!!1!


	13. GUNDHAM TANAKAAAAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham being Gundham.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh no

It's...

 

GUN HAM

UH...GUNDEM

YE.

He evil 

Not much more to say....

BUT HE DONT GIVE A SHIT

 

"MWAHAHAHA!" Lafs Gundem

 

Menisingli

He in ur dreem, he in your pee

He is

 

GUNDEM TENAKA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this one. I just love Gundham and needed to make a chapter for him.


	14. HATSUUUNNNEEE SHIROGANEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirogane becomes Miku

“PURRFECT!” Shirogran3 exclaims, putt1ng hr Miku wig on. “MIKUMIKUMIKUMIKUMIKUMIKUMIKUMIKUMIKUMIKUMIKU!!”

N0w, she need 2 sing

Wat song?

THe inTENse VoiCE oF HATsunE MIkU 

Shirogan3 clears her throaut. “AIRHEIWJSJROWJWK”

PURRFECT 

nw she cen strt 

“EWOWEOWJWKQWOJROFNSQPLWNRIFOQPDJXNAMFXJWOCOSNWORNDNWOQNEICNSPQOEJNFPAQPEUBFWLLQNCMWORUEOWHDKANDKBCMAJWPWOUROEHDN.”

Beautiful 

I shed a tear

“STOP RITE THEIRRRR!”

*le gasp*

It’s 

K1-B0

:000000

 

He tru idol

“UR SINGING IT RONG!!””

“srry.”

“LEMME SHOW U DA RITE WAY.”

 

K1-B0 clears his throaut 

“AIRHEIWJSJROWJWK”

Nw he cen strt

“WIEJ EUINIJ IEJRNEOWJRIRHELLOAREYOUREADINGTHISPLEASESAYURNOTOROUMAWILLSMACKURASS328EIEJIEJEIEJEJENWIWJWOWJEJENRJDNDJRNEJEJRJRJEOWNDNDJWLQJENFKWOJRJWK”

Beautiful

I shed 2 tears

“STOP STOP STOP!”

It’s 

HATSUNE MIKU

*le gasp times two*

“You guys suck at singing”

“Srry” K1-B0 and Shirogan3 apologiz3

“Let me show u how to do it”

Miku clears her throaut

Like a normal person

Nw she cen strt

“Hi”

Beautiful

I shed 372927394927183 tears

She the TRU idol


End file.
